villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Cozy Glow
There still some more content that needs to be added to this page. Mugiwara1994 (talk) 23:18, December 31, 2018 (UTC) I believe the name “Cozy Glow” is based off of “Krazy Glue”. Otherside86 (talk) 17:19, January 11, 2019 (UTC) Please unblock this page! There is another information i need to add! --[[User:Ivan the Brony Kaiju|'Ivan the Brony Kaiju']] (t - b - ) 04:12, April 8, 2019 (UTC) Are galleries no longer in for this one? TD-Follower (talk) 04:12, April 15, 2019 (UTC) What is she, Tirek, & Chrysalis redeem in the series finale or something? Leikster16 (talk) 01:07, August 20, 2019 (UTC) Images We need a good vector of Cozy Glow being an alicorn, but I can't find one. Mugiwara1994 (talk) 11:49, October 13, 2019 (UTC) Alicorn Cozy Glow vector has not been created yet, at least as far as I know. :) VillainNut (talk) 23:30, October 17, 2019 (UTC) Well can't someone just crop this image? Because I sure don't how to. Mugiwara1994 (talk) 13:47, October 19, 2019 (UTC) I got rid of the image because it was causing problems. Mugiwara1994 (talk) 00:29, October 21, 2019 (UTC) Finally, a vector of alicorn cozy glow! But I think we should try to crop that one image I added because it shows her using magic and the chestplate is more visible. 16:38, November 5, 2019 (UTC) Not a complete monster? So why is Cozy Glow not a complete monster? Her actions seem evil enough to qualify her as one. I mean think of it she tried to get rid of all the magic in Equestria which very well would have lead to its destruction and the deaths of everypony and creature not only that she tricked Twilight and her friends into going to Tartarus planning to have them be trapped there forever. She even helped Tirek and Cozy Glow laid waste to Canterlot, try to take over Equestria, and kill Twilight and her friends. We could say she did all this because she just wants to make friends but Im pretty sure she just hamms up the "cute, harmless filly" act in order to manipulate others which she was trying to do in Frenemies with Tirek and Chrysalis. I dont think she cared about them one way or another. Heck the Cmc and Twilight accepted her into the school of friendship which gave her the opporuntiny to make many friends and we see just how she repays them. *I'd say it's because, while it's true that she is taken seriously, has displayed absolutely no indication of loving anyone besides herself, and is arguably completely heartless towards those hurt by her actions, other villains have tried the same thing she has (taking over Equestria) so her atrocities don't stand out, and she was portrayed a little positively in the latter half of "Frenemies". Still, there's no denying that she is an unrepentantly evil sociopath. * She doesn't seem to think that draining the magic would destroy everything, as her motive is more about ruling the other ponies. It doesn't seem that uniquely heinous compared to what Tirek, Chrysalis, or Sombra have done. Also, she has a lot of comical moments, especially in Season 9 (bribing Chrysalis with cupcakes, telling Tirek not to drool on the bell, etc). She often lightens the mood of the scene she's in, which a complete monster wouldn't. Blue Salamance (talk) 19:48, December 21, 2019 (UTC)